Reunion (Kitty X Mickey)
by Quiet Butterfly
Summary: The Ridonculous Race's whole cast was invited to a reunion party after two years. Kitty attempts to learn more about Mickey, trying to make a relationship work between each other. A one-shot that I left inside my notebook for a few days til I decided to finish it.


It's been two years since the ridonculous race, two years too many. That's why the producers decided to have a reunion, because they actually care about the contestants' well-being (and ratings, don't forget the ratings).

All eighteen teams were excited (excluding the ice dancers), though some still kept in touch, it was nice to see the people you competed to a 'not fight to the death' race with.

Plus free yacht ride. That is a valid reason.

The reunion party was held inside of a dining hall of the ginormous yacht in the middle of a big lake, not moving yet to prevent sea sickness. The walls decorated with colorful streamers, white balloons adorned the ceiling, some of it getting stuck on lights, and banners with the show's icon on them covering the window.

An empty stage right in the center with only a microphone standing in the front, not something you'd take an interest in for even a second. But what's besides it? Ohoho.

Left of it, a bar that Stephanie, Macarthur and, surprisingly enough, Emma were at having a drinking contest, and right from the stage was an all-you-can-eat buffet, and because it was already half way into the party, only Owen, Rock and Spud were there. A few tables were scattered around the room, covered in white table cloth, where some people were sitting at.

Something was out of place, though. It was like it came from a high school prom with a 50 dollar budget.

A snack table. Cheap chips, two bottles of coke, and red plastic cups.

It might have been out of place, but people still found it convenient because of how crowded (not really) the buffet table was.

By the snack table, a few people were chatting, one of those people being Kitty, who just approached the table with a friendly smile, she was in a mint green sweater under a black dress, white stockings paired up with white heels, her hair in a loose bun.

"Hi, Carrie!" She said to the blonde. She had a purple blouse on, tucked into a black leather skirt and hair in a braid, not as formal as Kitty's, but just as pretty. She turned to see Kitty and squealed.

"Kitty!"

Carrie hugged the Asian, with a grin on her face.

"Hey hey hey! Hi, Kitty!" Devin said from behind them, holding two cups of ice cold coke. He was wearing a blue shirt and khakis, not exactly a preferable choice, but he could pull it off, in a sorta stupid way.

Carrie lets go of Kitty and hangs an arm around Devin's shoulder, pulling him closer to her and grabbing the other cup of coke from his hand. "So how are you and Em?" She asks Kitty while Kitty took a handful of chips.

"I'm in my third year of college, and Emma got into law school last year! She somehow managed to balance both Noah and law school." Kitty replies, eating the chips from her hands.

"Wow, that's surprising! She probably obsesses over him in secret though." Carrie said, giggling before taking a sip from her coke. "What are you studying? For college, I mean."

"Film-Making!" Carrie's drink nearly went up to her nose, while Kitty frowned.

"Sorry, I just never thought you'd like that stuff."

She pauses and thinks. "Is that an insult?"

Carrie giggled. "Maybe."

"Hey, it's you guys! Wassup my dudes!" They turn around to see the winners themselves, Geoff and Brody. We'll, Brody was accompanied by both Jay and Mickey, Jay being on a wheelchair pushed by Brody (because Mickey wasn't exactly the strongest person) while Mickey...his reason was because he wasn't exactly comfortable alone, but that might be a lie.

"Geoff! Brody! Where were you guys?" Devin asks, pulling away from Carrie to greet them but got surprised by a bro hug. Kitty looked over at the twins, not paying attention to the Bro-Fest Geoff, Brody and Devin were having that Carrie awkwardly watched forgetting that leaving was an option.

"Hi Jay, hi Mickey!" Kitty said walking over to them. Jay, like mentioned before, was in a wheelchair, and Kitty could now see why.

"Woah, how did that happen?" Kitty asked Mickey, pointing at Jay's leg. It was inside a cast, making Kitty question why he was even here and not at home eating cereal for dinner.

"It's a long story." Mickey managed to squeak out.

"No need to be worried." He said with a smug grin, his scared demeanour turning into something she'd guess to be confidence.

"O...kay?" Kitty said, a little confused but still able to return a small smile. It was cute that he still acted like that when she was around him. At some point he confessed that he had a tiny, little, really small crush on her which her sister just assumed to be admiration, but Kitty found it sweet that just defending him would get him to like, LIKE her. Just a little.

Music started playing from the loudspeaker, resulting in Mickey making a face of struggle that surprised Kitty and cut her off of her own thoughts.

"Are you okay?". Kitty asks Mickey while Jay shook his head.

"After the challenge in Iceland, he's become really sensitive to loud noises, it gets his heart pumping into a...an irregular state." Jay said while trying to move his wheelchair by himself. Kitty looked at Mickey concerned. Sure, anyone would feel pity for Jay and Mickey, them going through adversities every second of their lives and all that, but she actually cared how Mickey was holding up.

"Is it okay if I bring him outside?" Kitty asked the older twin who gives a look to Mickey, trying to signal something to him. Mickey, upon noticing this, turned a little red. Jay grins. "Yeah, sure."

Kitty took Mickey's hand and dragged him out of the dining hall, with a couple of 'excuse me's' and 'out of the way's' thrown into the process. She actually didn't know where they were going after leaving the dining hall, and just followed her gut feeling, wanting to go to where her and Emma entered. She could imagine the look on his when they both sit down on cold, metal chairs, staring down at the water's reflection whilst telling each other jokes.

She expected that at least. She's been in a relationships, and she knew it wasn't all bells and whistles. Still, even a simple night with you and your dream guy telling jokes and life stories was the most that Kitty could expect from her 'dream guy'.

Kitty barely knew Mickey, sure, and yeah, he isn't exactly dream guy material, but Kitty could at least try to get to know him, even if it's been two years and she had a chance to do that at anytime in the race when they were still competing.

"Hey."

Mickey says, stopping Kitty and snapping her out of her own thoughts. She realizes that they were in a dead end and her heart sank from disappointment.

"Sorry..." She trails off. That wasn't exactly how she planned it to happen. By not exactly, she didn't plan it at all and now feels guilty about it. Whoop de do.

Without saying anything, Mickey sat down on the floor uncomfortably, tired from following Kitty. He took a deep breath.

"It's my fault."

Kitty looked at him, not with shock, but more or so confusion. "But I'm the one who lead you here." Mickey shook his head in disapproval.

"It's my bad luck. I just wanted to hang with you, it's been two years and I believe we had something, a-"

"An alliance?" Kitty cutted him off. She still couldn't shake off the guilt of dropping him and his brother after one day then betraying both of them by letting Emma play mind games on them. Who was she kidding with the 'little crush' talk in her mind? He probably hasn't even forgiven her yet she had the guts to drag him to a dead end of a yacht in the middle of a body of water.

"No, it wasn't that." Mickey said with a frown. He didn't expect Kitty to keep that in her mind for no longer than a few days, and the fact that she still kept it in there made him think that she only assumed the worst from him after that failure of a team-up and a disaster of a sabotage.

"It wasn't that, really." He repeats. Kitty crouches down next to him, sighing.

"Then what was it? What did you think we had that was so special that you'd even think to bring it up again?"

That question alone got Mickey lost in thought. Kitty was in one of her lowest points right now, which was despicable. The only other time he saw that was when she got wedged in between two rocks, and that was two years ago. Seeing her crushed yet again was making him not want to answer the question she just asked him. He didn't want to see her reaction to the little admiration he still felt towards her, because it might take a bad turn. But he didn't want to lie either.

From all the pressure he was putting onto himself, he did neither and decided to do something even more ridiculous and so shocking that his mind went completely blank when he did.

He kissed her.

He had ZERO experience with kissing girls. So he quickly pulled away, not wanting to embarrass himself more than he already did. His covered his beet red face and mumbled 'stupid' to himself repeatedly.

Kitty on the other hand was still recovering from the shock of that gesture. Even in her dream guy fantasy, she didn't expect something beyond holding hands. Thinking about it, it was admirable in a weird way. It was nice that he was brave enough to do that, but it was stupid that he was brave enough to do THAT.

After a while, Kitty tapped Mickey on the shoulder.

"Hey." She repeats the tone of hesitation he had earlier. He lifts his face from his hands, giving Kitty the perfect opportunity to grab one of his hands.

"I barely know you, and you don't know me much either." She says while he replies with a nod.

"But I want to know you past your illnesses, and maybe you feel the same way, too."

"I...I do, actually." Mickey said, still reluctant as his embarrassment was slowly fading.

"So before you do that again, I want you to be sure what you're feeling. I'm sorry if my question was a bit...you know."

Mickey shrugs. "It's fine. It just kind of cracked me."

Kitty got up, a smile making it's way to her lips. "C'mon, I'll actually try to find the boat's deck."

"That's what you were trying to find? It's at the left of the dining hall, not the right." Mickey replies as he got up to only get a gentle (but still somehow painful) elbow to the arm.

Kitty giggles and it made Mickey's heart flutter. They weren't exactly in a relationship, but this was a good start.

Ok, this might have more words than I usually write but that doesn't excuse it for being a piece of crap. I have disrespected my otp by trying to make a one shot of it.

But if you actually enjoyed this...whatever it is, I hope you come back for the next one shot.

See ya!


End file.
